The color reversal light-sensitive materials include those having a construction composed of a silver halide emulsion layer forming monochromatic dye images. However, such materials are generally prepared by applying a red-sensitive emulsion layer forming a cyan dye image by exposing to red light, a green-sensitive emulsion layer forming a magenta dye image by exposing to green light and a blue-sensitive emulsion layer forming a yellow dye image by exposing to blue light to a base. Further, in the silver halide color reversal light-sensitive materials, an antihalation layer composed of a colloid of metal or metal sulfide or a yellow filter layer is generally provided. Moreover, to the above described emulsion layers, if necessary, colloid particles of metal or metal sulfide are added as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,133 or a small amount of silver halide emulsion the surface of which is previously fogged is added as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,553.
One method of giving a wide exposure latitude to the above described color reversal light-sensitive materials comprises using a silver halide emulsion comprising two or more kinds of silver halide which each have the same color sensitizing property and different sensitivity, namely, light-sensitive silver halide having a smaller particle size and light-sensitive silver halide having a larger particle size.
However, according to experiments by the present inventors, it has been found that, in the color reversal light-sensitive materials using the above described technique, dye image densities of high exposure parts are lower than the expected values and, further, gradation of the foot part of characteristic curves becomes softer than necessity and, consequently, correct tone reproduction cannot be obtained. This fault appears remarkably when emulsions containing light-sensitive fine grain silver halide having a particle size of 0.3.mu. or less in an amount of about 30% to 95% of the whole number of silver halide grains are used.
In the color reversal light-sensitive materials, since the high exposure area corresponds to a low density area where the difference of densities can be easily recognized by the naked eye, appearance of the above described fault in this area causes remarkable deterioration of quality.